I Love You
by Em And M
Summary: This isn't your average love story. At least read the first chapter, it's short, will get you hooked, and has a surprise! And if you don't, we'll roll you up with a Katamari ball. Thank you! -A Creation By Em and M-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I love you," he said.

"I have to go," she said. She was confused. She had never felt this way before. Sure she knew his secret, and had finally met his whole family, but that was the problem, and she was afraid to love.

She turned after he kissed her on the cheek and walked into her house. At this moment, Bella was very grateful that he couldn't read her mind. She wasn't even sure of what she was even thinking. Hopefully a night of good sleep would help clear her mind. Tomorrow, would be better… right?

Bella slowly walked down the steps. He was at the front door, but she didn't feel like letting him in. She wasn't ready yet. They'd be heading off to school in the next few minutes, and then it would be even worse. She could do without going to school and staying locked up in her house for a couple days. Or weeks. Bella wasn't ready to face it.

He didn't ask any questions, even though it was bothering him. They loved each other, right? He held the door open as she slid into the Volvo, catching a glimpse of her perfect legs. He did love her, and he did want her.

Edward didn't try to push trying to hold her hand, for Bella had them tightly wrapped around her books and continued to face down.

Lunch, that's what she was trying to avoid. That was going to be the worst. Maybe she could sneak away, or go to the nurse to fake sick. Or… should she face it? Maybe Bella just needed to accept it and move on.

Her classes went by too fast, and Edward always met up to walk her to each one, making it even harder. Bella barely spoke a word, but Edward didn't push. He still wore that charming smile and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Then it was lunch time. She could barely walk slowly enough. Bella felt as though Edward was dragging her with his arm that was clenched around her. It was suddenly getting hot, and she spotted the table. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on one side and Jasper and Alice on the other. Soon, she would be forced to join them, and have to talk, and face Edward, and her problem.

Bella tried spending forever in the lunch line, being picky about what food she wanted, although she was far from hungry. It was a surprise when Edward whispered in her ear, "You're turning red."

"I'm sorry," she responded shaking her head. "I just… don't feel good," which was the truth. She hadn't lied to him yet.

Out of the corner of her eye she felt Alice's stare on her and Edward. She couldn't read the feeling behind it, but just knew it was there. Then, they were off. To sit down at the table. With all of the Cullens.

Bella could tell her eyes were set on her the whole time. She was sitting diagonal from Alice, and finally decided to put her head up to eye level. Her sight first went to Alice, unintentionally. She couldn't help but get butterflies, and almost wanted to laugh at herself. She loved her hair, which looked like silk. And her beautiful gold eyes, that seemed more tempting than the others. She couldn't help but be jealous of her flawless face, and wanted to touch her and… no. This was wrong.

"Are you alright Bella?" she asked, her voice laced with its usual velvet tone.

It took a second for Bella to stop staring at Alice and realize she was asking her something. Her feelings became more intense and a wave of embarrassment washed over her, but then suddenly, she was calm. Bella glanced at Jasper as he stared back with his usual solemn expression. But, honestly, she was glad. No more worrying for her, at least for a while.

"Well, for now I am," she answered, and couldn't help but to smile.

For the first time, Alice looked… confused, but smiled back.

With a deep breath, Bella made it through the rest of lunch and as Edward and her started to walk her back to his car at the end of the day, he couldn't hold back his questions.

"Bella, I've been waiting all day for an explanation."

Where would she start? She couldn't tell him now. She had to think fast. Edward was coming over and Charlie wouldn't be home until later, so of course he would be playing 20 Questions with her. It was too much pressure and they were getting closer to the Volvo; closer to being alone together.

"I'm sorry Edward, I've just been stressing out… over Exams coming up."

Then she spotted her. Alice was gracefully stepping across the parking lot, and soon locked eyes with Bella. With a smile, she headed towards the two, making Bella's heart speed up.

That was it, Alice was the answer.

"Alice!" Edward greeted her.

"Hey, Alice," Bella started, her voice was uneasy. "Would you like to come with us to-"

"Of course! I already saw that we were going to study today," Alice answered with a grin. Her perfect, pink lips opened over her straight, perfect teeth.

**Please leave reviews! I don't care if you hated it, we want to know what you think. =]**

**-Marcy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The three were at Bella's house in a matter of minutes. Edward's eyes had been on Bella the entire time. Bella's eyes had been on Alice. Alice's eyes had been bouncing back and forth between the two, attempting to figure out what was going on, only to realize that neither Bella nor Edward really knew.

Edward went around the car to Bella's side to open her door, then wrapped his arm around her waist again and began to lead her toward the front door, followed closely by Alice. They entered the house and headed upstairs to Bella's room, their usual place to study.

Edward and Alice already had their books and notes laid out before Bella had opened her backpack. Bella tried to quickly take out her things, but accidentally ended up dumping the contents of her bag on the floor.

She blushed glancing up at Alice while Edward picked up and organized what had been dropped. Soon enough, Edward was quizzing Bella on Algebra formulas. Bella's pencil lead broke and she reached forward to grab a new one at the same time Alice did. Their hands brushed each other. Bella's heart was immediately racing at the touch of Alice's faultless, soft and icy skin.

Edward continued rattling off questions, but Bella didn't hear a word he said.

"Edward, can you go get me aspirin from downstairs? I'm not feeling all that well," Bella asked him sweetly. Bella knew she needed to get him out of the room before she let her decision completely enter her mind.

"Of course," he said, already half way to the door. Now she had limited time and had to move quickly.

"Wha- ?" Alice began, but was cut off by Bella's warm lips against her own ice cold ones.

Alice didn't think, she just kissed back. Then her brain started to function rationally.

"I need to leave before Edward comes back," she whispered quickly, and just as quickly, she was out the bedroom window, flying somewhere far, far away from Edward and his abilities.

Edward returned seconds later with a glass of water and two pills in hand.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked with confusion.

"She… had to… uh… talk to Jasper. All she said was that she saw something," Bella lied as hurriedly as she could manage.

"Oh, well maybe I should go find her. Something could be wrong," Edward said, concern edging in his voice.

"No!" Bella practically shouted. Edward stared at her, more confused now than ever.

Then, Bella did the only thing she knew would distract him. She jumped on him, covering his mouth with her own.

It wasn't the same. But it would do the job for the time being.

It was rather successful, until he broke away, as he always did; fearing things would go too far. After that, though, he stopped talking about Alice and questioning Bella. He rambled on about some formula that Bella wasn't paying attention to.

All she could think about was the kiss she and Alice shared. It was different than any kiss she had ever had with Edward. Edward's kisses were cold, like his lips. Alice's lips were the same temperature, but they felt warm. They felt right. But Bella couldn't explain this to Edward. There was simply no way. This was yet another occasion where Bella was eternally thankful that she was immune to Edward's ability.

The two finished their study session uneventfully. Edward kissed Bella goodbye and told her he would see her in the morning.

That night, Bella dreamed vividly, and it wasn't about Edward.

She was laying in the meadow she had visited what seemed so long ago with Edward. The sun was shining down on the clearing, but Bella was standing in the shadows. Someone was standing next to her, but it was dark, so she couldn't tell who it was.

Bella stepped into the meadow, and was temporarily blinded by the sudden rush of sunlight entering her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist. Her vision returned to her, and she laid her eyes on the perfect figure of Alice. Her thin waistline, her stylish outfit, her slender legs, and her silky hair all looked just that much better in the shining sunlight. And of course, her beautiful, sparkling skin amazed Bella to no end.

Just past the infallible being before her, Bella saw something moving. She realized it was a tree falling. No, not falling. Being knocked over. By what, though? Then Bella set sight on the giant ball that was knocking over the tree. It consisted of various objects: a bicycle, rabbits, a ninja, a car, a swing, a roof, a section of fence, a small child, a giraffe, and now the tree that had just been uprooted, all being pushed by a tiny little colorful being.

This insanity was interrupted by Alice's soft, warm kiss. In the middle of this fantasy that seemed to be coming true, Bella heard a loud thump that, much to her dismay, woke her from her slumber.

There was someone at her window.

**We heart reviews! And Katamari…**

**If you're confused about the dream… google it? (:**

**If you hate it so far, let us know. We love all responses. **

**Please and thank you!**

**-Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice suddenly appeared by the open window. A gust of wind blew her hair, and caught Bella's breath. The moonlight made her look so beautiful.

Bella quickly got up into a standing position, but suddenly felt dizzy. She fell into Alice's arms, and was thankful the room was dark as she blushed getting back up.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Talk about what? Did Alice not love Bella? Was this all a mistake? Worrying about Edward was enough already.

Alice led Bella to her bed and sat down right next to her. She seemed a little too close to be mad about the day's earlier events.

"Bella, I saw… something you need to know about."

Bella wanted to stay quiet, but managed a whisper asking, "A vision?"

"Yes. I saw us… together. In the meadow. Kissing, Bella, we were kissing. And there was this strange ball of trees with this little colorful man…" she trailed off shaking her head. "Bella, I love you. And… and I feel that same…"

Then, Bella did what she could do best to show her affection. She leaned in and kissed Alice. Her whole body seemed to shake as she couldn't get enough. It was so perfect, and she felt almost… nervous. Alice kissed back passionately, but suddenly stopped.

"Bella, this is a problem."

"I know… I just don't know what to do about it," Bella answered. She was stroking Alice's hand, not able to stop touching her smooth skin.

"Well, we need to keep it a secret, for now at least. Edward can't know… I don't know how to tell him."

"Alright. A secret for now Alice, until we need to worry about it."

Alice gave a reassuring smile back, that glistened in the moon light, making Bella's heart melt

"Alice?" Bella asked, meeting her eyes.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

Alice smiled again. She smiled a wonderful crooked smile and kissed Bella again holding her tight. They continued to kiss and hold each other until the sun started to shine through the window and Alice was off before Edward would arrive. She had left with the promising words that they would be alone soon.

School went by fast, and Bella couldn't help but smile throughout the day, misleading Edward into thinking she was madly in love with him. The problem didn't occur until lunch.

"Why don't we sit alone? At that table?" Bella asked trying to stay far away from Alice as she could. Edward couldn't get a hold of reading his sister's thoughts, but could the other side of the lunch room be far enough?

"Alright, what ever you wish, love."

The two headed for their new table, but had to pass by the Cullen's table. Bella looked at Alice the whole time, but Alice stared down at the table. Once they reached their seats, Bella noticed Edward's confused face.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked, afraid of the answer.

"One fish, two fish. Red fish… blue fish?" Edward answered.

"Dr. Seuss?" Bella asked confused.

"Alice was reciting the story in her head."

This gave Bella a huge relief. Although it rose suspicion of Alice, he used the word _ was_ which meant they were far enough away that he could no longer read her thoughts, but just to make sure, it was best to keep Edward's attention on Bella.

"Will you explain the Law of Sines to me again?"

With a quick confusing glance, Edward was away talking as Bella's mind was lost thinking about Alice.

The rest of the day was spent with Edward, although for Bella, it was spent thinking about Alice. It was amazing that she never got bored having a picture of Alice in her head. There was just so much for her to love.

It was around six o'clock when there was a knock on Bella's front door. Bella got up from watching _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with Edward right behind her.

"What does she want?" Edward asked a second before Bella opened the door.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, with a little too much enthusiasm, making Edward give her a strange glare.

"Edward you need to leave," Alice ordered, but with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked politely but in a playing tone.

"Next week are exams, so I decided to let some stress off Bella and I would go shopping." Alice's smile grew wider.

Suddenly Bella realized today was Friday, and that she needs to keep up the role of Bella, which means Bella doesn't want to spend time shopping.

"Oh, you decided, did you?" she asked.

Edward took a protective grasp around Bella's waist continuing to smile. Alice glowered at him, but suddenly snapped out of it, remembering to control her thoughts.

"Well I suppose I can leave you two alone for a while."

"Oh Edward, don't leave me to go shopping!" Bella said as Edward kissed her cheek. She was sure Alice had something else in mind than shopping.

"Goodbye," he said, and then walked out to his silver sports car.

The two girls waited holding their breath for what seemed like three minutes, until they were sure he was gone.

Then, as soon as they looked at each other, their lips were locked.

**Gahh. This is getting hard, any ideas I'd like to hear! Make sure to review!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Marcy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After several minutes of intense kissing, the two girls parted, Bella breathing heavily but Alice more or less completely composed. Bella envied her everlasting perfection.

"So we aren't really shopping, right?" Bella asked, wondering what exactly Alice had in mind.

"It's a surprise!" Alice responded with a grin, excitement twinkling in her golden eyes. "Hop on and let's go," she said, grabbing Bella's hand delicately and pulling her toward the door.

Bella climbed awkwardly onto Alice's thin frame and before she had a chance to close her eyes, they were speeding off to Alice's destination of choice.

Bella noticed something strange. When she rode on Edward when he ran, she always felt terrified of everything rushing by her. She always felt the compulsion to close her eyes so that she wouldn't be sick. But it was an entirely different experience with Alice. Bella savored every moment that she was able to be so close to her. She took in her scent as the terrain sped by them.

With Edward, running was just a way to get from point A to point B. When Bella was with Alice, the two were in a universe of their own, their bodies against each other, the world rushing past them as they glided at what seemed an impossible speed toward their future.

Before Bella even realized, they had arrived.

"Bella. Bella we're here." Alice said sweetly. Bella snapped out of her thoughts and found herself in a somewhat familiar setting. They were at the opening in the woods just before the clearing from Bella's dream.

Bella gasped. Alice slipped her hand into Bella's and pulled her gently forward, into the meadow.

The clouds had let up and slipped away and the setting sun bathed the pair.

Again, Bella gasped. She had never seen anything as absolutely stunning as the sparkling being standing before her.

"What?" Alice asked, seeming slightly confused. Bella snapped out of her daze.

"I love you," was her response. A flawless smile appeared on Alice's face.

"I love you, too," Alice said in her sing song voice.

The girls soon found themselves laying on the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the sunset, or at least as much as they could see before the clouds returned and enveloped the sky.

"So what does Jasper think you're doing right now?" Bella wondered aloud.

"The same thing Edward thinks we're doing: shopping," Alice answered. "And to take care of any questions, I already bought a couple adorable dresses that I just know will look fantastic on you," Alice explained, and with a smile added, "Oh, and some lingerie, too."

Bella blushed bright crimson at the mere thought of herself in lingerie, especially in front of Alice. Alice noticed Bella's disposition and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry, you'll look great," she said, sensing Bella's discomfort at the idea.

At this, Bella smiled back and playfully pushed Alice so she lay with her back flat on the ground and climbed on top of her. Alice giggled and gently pulled Bella's face down to meet her lips.

When Alice kissed Bella, Jasper was the furthest thing from her mind. Of course she loved Jasper, but it always felt like something was missing. She always felt like she needed something more. Before Edward had brought Bella home, Alice just figured that the way she'd been feeling was how she was supposed to feel; that maybe the emptiness just came with being a vampire.

But now, Alice understood that the vapid feeling that she'd been experiencing for so long didn't have to take over her. She _could _feel whole. And it felt wonderful.

Bella's warm kisses tickled her lips. The girls' giggling and kissing was interrupted by a rustling noise that, had Alice not noticed, Bella probably would have ignored.

They were being watched.

Alice was immediately alert, unsure of who could have been spying on them. Casually, Alice rolled over so that she was on top of Bella. She leaned down to Bella and nibbled gently on her ear. Then she whispered, "I think someone's watching us. We should to get out of here."

Bella immediately panicked, and sat up. Her eye caught some sort of movement in the trees about thirty feet in front of her.

Her paranoia of course led her to believe it was Edward in the trees and that the charade was over. This was the end. But what would he do? Would he be heartbroken? Angry? What?

Then Bella realized the figure she saw had a dark complexion.

Bella stood up and Alice followed a split second later.

"Hey! Who are you?" Bella called to their observer. She was certain that she knew who it was.

"Uh… Hello," he responded, his voice coated in embarrassment.

Jacob Black stepped into the clearing.

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! **

**It means a lot to us.**

**Any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated.**

**And sorry about not getting chapters posted right away.**

**We're lazy that way. :P**

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

What were they supposed to do? What was Jacob thinking and why hadn't Alice seen it coming? Was she too focused on Bella to even think of the future? There was a long moment of silence and staring until the werewolf broke the awkwardness.

"Um, so can I take out my camera?"

It was almost a relief. He was at least joking about the subject.

"Jacob," Bella started getting up as Alice moved off of her body, "You can't tell anyone.D

"Why? It would break the blood sucker's heart? Well honestly I would love to do that," then Jacob's expression seemed to change, "Really Bella? One vampire isn't enough for you anymore? You haven't even tried me out!" He seemed angry now as he threw his arms up in the air.

Alice smiled, for some reason she was angry, and she stood up next to Bella. "Jacob, you can't help who you love," she stated as she wrapped her arm around Bella's waist.

Jacob stared at the two, seemingly thinking.

"I'm telling."

"No!" Bella shouted and started to walk forward.

"Why not? This is stupid. And I know that leech would love to hear about it," Jacob sneered.

"Jake, you'd be hurting me if you did," Bella responded. She felt more of a need to fight for this relationship with Alice than with Edward, and was willing to do anything for it. She put on her puppy dog face and said, "Pwease."

"Bella," was all he responded.

Then Alice took a step forward, "There has to be some way to change your mind."

Jacob suddenly got a smile on his face, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, just go tell him then."

"Hey, hey. I wasn't thinking anything perverted. But if you're just going to be passing yourself around, can't I get a go?"

Bella looked confused, "What do you want?"

"One night. You're obviously bisexual. Just give me one night, for a date and such, with no complaints."

Bella turned to Alice for some comfort or an answer of what she should do. Alice was smiling and she nodded. Bella sighed and turned back towards Jacob, giving him a reluctant nod of the head.

Then suddenly, there was a loud sound. Almost as if… trees were snapping. The three all turned to see, deep in the forest, a ball of items rolling up trees with a little colorful man pushing it, although how he had the strength to move it, no one knew.

"What the...?" Jacob started.

"It won't be that bad sweetheart," Alice told Bella as she helped put on her makeup. "Edward knows not to come visit us when I tell him I'm spending the night here, and besides, Jasper said he was taking him to go hunting. I saw a vision, and tonight you'll be with me, and be happy. Just try to suck it up for now, what's the worse Jacob Black could do?"

Bella sighed. She had been sighing all night. Alice didn't know how much she didn't want this, but she was prepared to do anything to keep her relationship with the girl of her dreams.

There was a knock at the door, and luckily, Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour, so fewer questions would be asked. Bella was just going to keep thinking of tonight, when Alice would be spending it with her and they would have all the time they wanted.

Alice was skipping down the steps before Bella was even out the bathroom door. She was always so excited about everything, but that's another reason she loved her so much. Bella didn't love the dress she was wearing so much though. She wasn't sure why Alice had made her look so nice when she was going on a date with someone besides her. Perhaps, Alice just liked to play dress up, and she did make Bella look stunning.

"Don't be so gloomy, I won't bite," Jacob said with a grin as he locked eyes with Bella. It was hard for her to suck this up; especially with jokes like the ones he was throwing.

"Now Jacob, take care of her. We don't need any injuries," Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"Don't worry; we're just going out to eat. Bella loves spending time with me, don't you sweetheart?"

Bella stopped her thoughts and looked up at Jacob, "Excuse me?"

Jacob's grin got wider, although it seemed impossible.

"I'm pretty sure I can call you whatever I want, or else someone's lover boy is going to get some depressing news," he responded.

"Oh darling, you'll be fine," Alice comforted with. How could she still be smiling at a time like this?

This was all too much for Bella. Three people she had to pretend to love, well one she truly did. Or did she love all three? She wasn't sure right now, but all she needed to worry about was getting through the night without killing Jacob.

Honestly though, he was looking charming. His hair had started to grow back long and he had a certain beauty to him. Bella could tell he tried to look nice for tonight's date, and it did him well. Maybe that would be enough to get her through the night.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella's waist as walked to the car he must have borrowed from one in the pack, because she had never seen it before. It was a nicer car, but Bella couldn't tell what kind it was. It was silver… like Edward's Volvo.

"You're really going to push it, aren't you?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea," Jacob responded. The grin hadn't disappeared yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Where are we going?" Bella questioned impatiently.

"Can't you just shut up and let it be a surprise?" Jacob responded teasingly.

"No, actually. I'd like to know exactly what I'm in for tonight," Bella said.

Jacob just smiled and kept driving. Bella looked out the windows of the unfamiliar car and realized they were driving through Port Angeles. Eventually they pulled up at an elegant looking building. The sign read "Café Garden."

"It doesn't look terrible. How bad could this be?" Bella asked herself quietly. Jacob parked the car and went around to Bella's side of the car to open it for her. She quickly opened the door herself before Jacob reached her. She wanted this to seem as little like a date as possible.

"I was going to get that for you…" Jacob muttered as Bella shut the door behind her. He beat her to the door of the restaurant and held it open for her with a triumphant smile on his face. Bella glared at him.

Once inside, they were greeted by a hostess. "Mr. Black?" the short, plump woman asked.

"That's me," Jacob responded, slipping his arm around Bella's waist. Bella made to move away from him, but it only resulted in him gripping her a little more tightly. The hostess asked them to follow her and as they were walking, Bella noticed something peculiar.

"Jacob, why does this place look so deserted?" Bella inquired.

"I put us down as a private party when I made the reservations," Jacob answered her while pulling out her seat. Bella was touched that he would go to the trouble of basically renting out an entire restaurant.

"Jake, this must've been expensive," Bella said.

"It's no problem. My dad's a friend of the guy who owns this place. I had him pull a couple of strings and here we are," he explained as he took his own seat.

A waiter appeared almost as soon as the hostess left them. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked politely. They both ordered their drinks and then began leafing through the menu.

"So you and Alice, huh?" Jacob said casually, not looking up from the menu.

Bella immediately felt defensive. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked. This was more than what she felt when she had defended her and Edward's relationship. Edward may have been a vampire, but he was a male. Bella felt like she had more to protect with Alice.

"I think it's kind of hot actually," Jake said with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes. "I do think that this date was only fair though, before you're a total lesbo and everything. I'm here to give you a shot to come back to the normal side. You know, since Edward clearly wasn't enough to keep you interested in guys…" Jacob trailed off.

"Jake, will you please talk about something else or just shut up?" Bella asked, becoming aggravated. "If you intend to turn me straight and all, shouldn't you make this date enjoyable?"

Jacob paused a moment, then said, "You're right. Let's just talk and catch up. How has school been? Been studying hard?"

Bella's mind jumped to the day she, Alice, and Edward had been studying. The day she and Alice had first kissed. Bella's mind wandered off to time she'd spent with Alice. How she wanted to be spending even more time with her now. But instead she was here, away from her perfect vampire.

"Earth to Bella," Jacob said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Anybody home in there?"

"Oh, what?" she asked distractedly, forgetting his question altogether. A split second later, the waited arrived with their beverages.

"All ready to order?" the waiter asked in the same polite tone. Bella ordered fettuccine alfredo and Jacob ordered a double portion of some sort of chicken dish. Bella was taken a little off guard by this since she'd spent so much time with vampires, who possessed the complete opposite eating habits of her werewolf date.

They talked about school and home until the food arrived. Bella expected Jacob to scarf down his food like he always had, but he ate at a surprisingly average pace.

"Has your appetite died down?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, but I don't want to finish too quickly. Then you'll want to leave right away," Jacob said, taking another medium sized bite of food.

"Well don't worry. If you really want to, we can do something after this," Bella stated casually. The date hadn't been going all that badly once Bella, at least for the most part, pushed Alice from her mind. Bella realized that she had missed Jacob's company.

Jacob grinned his big, goofy grin, causing Bella to smile as well. They finished their meals, the conversation carrying on.

Once they finished eating, Jacob paid the bill, and the two headed out to the car. Jacob, again pushing his luck, put his arm around Bella's shoulders while they approached the car.

They drove back through Port Angeles the way they had come, then through Forks. Bella soon recognized the familiar terrain surrounding her.

"La Push?" she questioned, puzzled. "What are we doing here?"

Jacob asked, with a devilish smile on his face, "Do you want to do something maybe a little… dangerous?"

Bella was intrigued. The night had gone well so far. And she did trust Jake (for the most part at least.) "Sure," she smiled. "What did you have in mind?" she answered.

Jacob's grin was now bigger than it had been all night. It amazed Bella that it could have possibly gotten any larger.

"Well you've said that you wanted to try cliff diving, right?" Jacob responded.

**Phew! Another chapter down!**

**Keep on reviewing! We love to hear your thoughts.**

**Don't make us come after you with the Katamari ball.**

**No one wants that. :P**

**As always, thanks for reading. (:**

**-Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sun was setting and it wouldn't be dark for perhaps another hour. The temperature was warm, but sent chills down Bella when the wind would blow. It was a long journey up the cliff and Bella was too focused on Alice to even realize the breeze, how high up she was, that she was about to jump from a very high ledge, and that Jacob had wrapped his arms around her.

It suddenly got warm as his big arms covered her waist and they slowed their steps. Bella almost didn't say anything because it was comfortable, until she realize who was behind her. She stayed calm though. "What are you doing?"

"You're shivering," Jacob answered. Bella could tell he was grinning.

"I'm just fine actually. And how are we going to jump into the water when I'm in a dress?" she asked as she swiftly pulled away and faced the tall boy. No, Jacob was a man. He was tall, muscular, and a man.

They had arrived at the top, and the nerves were starting to set in, "You take it off," Jacob answered like it was obvious. Bella was starting to get annoyed with the smile. He was enjoying this too much. He started to pull off his shirt to reveal his tan chest that didn't have an inch of fat on it.

It took Bella a second to think, since she was memorized by Jacob's body.

"What?! I'm not taking off my dress!" Bella exclaimed, trying not to stare at his body.

"Oh come on," Jacob was now pulling his pants off, "The water's warm. And what's the difference between a swim suit and underwear? They cover the same areas." Now he was taking a step towards Bella.

Bella started to think. There was a huge difference. She was wearing the underwear Alice had picked out for her, a lacey pair of boy cut panties that were practically see through, and a matching bra. "No way."

Jacob just smiled and walked closer. "Bella, I'm not a pervert. Once you're in the water I won't even see it. Or… do you want Edward to find out?"

This was pushing Bella too far. How could he blackmail her like this? This was completely unacceptable, but before Bella had a chance to scream, her mouth was covered with Jacob's.

It wasn't the same as Alice, or Edward. Alice completed her, Edward's was comforting, Jacob's was… soothing. It seemed like everything was okay when he kissed her. Bella suddenly lost control and felt limp. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and started to unzip her dress. For some reason, Bella didn't want to stop him.

Too soon and too fast, Bella was standing in her underwear and Jacob pulled away to look. He knew this was not a choice of hers. "Maybe Alice does have her perks," he said scanning her body.

"Stop!" Bella said. This was uncomfortable for her, and she had no idea what to do, "Stop looking!"

Jacob sensed that this was awkward for her and walked back up to her face. "You let me kiss you," he stated.

"I'm confused right now," Bella explained, although, she didn't want to pull back. She just wanted everyone at once, and didn't feel guilty about it this time.

"Let's jump," Jacob invited. He knew Bella wasn't confused, but was happy right now, and there was no reason to ruin it.

As the two walked to the edged, Bella locked her hand into Jacob's, which was massively bigger than hers. Once she realized how high she was, she freaked. "Jacob! I can't do this!"

"Bella," Jacob said, but stopped to press his mouth against hers again. It just felt so good. He pulled away and whispered, "Don't be scared."

Bella just kept shaking her head.

"I promise you'll be okay. Alright. On the count of three," Jacob started squeezing Bella's hand tighter. "One… two…"

Bella started shaking her head more violently, "No Jacob! I can't!"

"THREE!"

After Bella got over the thought that she was dead, she started to enjoy the water. Jacob and she stayed in the center of the lake, holding hands and kicking to stay afloat.

"I'm proud of you," Jacob said, making sure Bella was fully calmed down.

Surprisingly, there was a wide grin across Bella's face. That was her only response.

The two continued to float and Jacob pulled her close. He pushed her lips against his for the third time and kept them both up as they got lost in each other. Bella started to move her lips with his, and this lasted until Jacob realized how dark it was getting.

He pulled away, "Come on Bella, let's get you home."

**Yay! Sorry, I took so long to put this one up, usually Emily's the slacker. =P**

**But hey, my chapters are better, right? Right?!**

**I wonder what will happen next…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Marcy =]**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella walked in the door first and had forgotten about one thing, Alice. Everything about Alice. She was sitting in one of the living room chairs sitting straight up. Her mouth was a thin slit across her face. Bella had never seen Alice upset before, and she wasn't even sure what this emotion was on Alice's face. Jacob pushed beside to see what had stopped Bella in her tracks. He was still grinning and playfully wrapped his arm around her waist. He had forgotten too.

"How could you?" Alice suddenly shouted standing up. The chair flew back into the wall. Bella didn't know how she was going to cover this up.

"Alice. Sweetheart-" Bella started but was suddenly cut off.

"I thought you loved me!" she shouted heading for me. Jacob jumped in front of Bella's fragile body. He obviously saw this wasn't good. Alice's wrists were suddenly grasped in Jacob's firm grip. Jacob was in protection mode, and wasn't even thinking. Just reacting

"You! You awful dog!" she yelled. But she was now looking down at her feet and tears started to rush down her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor bring Jacob with her. Bella quickly moved to wrap her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I don't know what I was thinking," Bella suddenly blurted out. Thoughts weren't even going through her head.

Alice wrapped her body violently around Bella, not able to control her tears.

"Bel-" Jacob stared. He wasn't even sure what to stay.

"Leave," Bella whispered.

Jacob hesitated and then walked out the door. His grin had disappeared.

"Baby. Please," Bella started holding her closer.

Alice just continued to cry and Bella started to feel her face getting wet too. She sat there on the floor stroking Alice's spiky hair as she comforted her. She suddenly regretted everything and had no idea how she could have done this. This seemed to go on for a few minutes as both girls filled their head with thoughts.

"Alice…" Bella paused, trying to find the words. "Alice, I lov-"

Just then the door busted open. Both girls looked up. Bella was expecting Charlie, but to her surprise, she saw a handsome man. He had a beautiful white face and dark eyes. This wasn't the same loving Edward Bella was used to, this was an Edward filled with hurt.

Edward wasn't sure who to be mad at. He loved his sister, and his girlfriend. Well used to be his girlfriend. She used to be the love of his life. What was she now?

"Edward," Bella whispered, barely able to make the words out.

Edward just kept thinking of how he wanted to come surprise Bella and as he got closer, the thoughts of Alice became clearer.

Edward just started to shake his head. He didn't want to get out of control. That wasn't him.

"Now what?" Edward asked.

The door was wide open, and now another man rushed through. Not Charlie, but Jacob, once again.

"Bella! I saw-" but he stopped once he saw Alice's and Bella's frightened faced. He was about to finish his sentence saying how he saw Jasper, which meant Edward was home too. But Jacob wasn't here to warn Bella or protect her. He wanted to talk to Edward for another reason.

"You?!" Edward was outraged as he suddenly read Alice's thoughts of her visions. He saw the two almost naked, wet, kissing…

"Edward," Bella started. "Edward, I'm sorry. I love Alice!"

Alice turned and smiled at Bella. "What about Jacob?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, I love you," she stated and the two interlocked lips. Edward was suddenly stunned by the picture, and Jacob was somewhat aroused, but then remembered what he was there for.

Alice and Bella stopped kissing once they remembered Jacob and looked up to glance between the two men.

"Edward," Jacob started.

Bella and Alice were both confused. Edward knew now, so what did he want to tell him.

Edward turned to face Jacob. He was so lost with emotions. He didn't know what to think.

"What?" he asked, surprisingly calm.

Jacob took a deep breath then stated, "I love you."

**The end!!!! **

**Yay. Sorry that took so long. Emily's a slacker so I had to write this one.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
